


Little White Lies

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Challenge Response, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dracothelizard's request for:  "Nate Westen and Michael Westen - I would like to see something before the series, but after their father died and has Michael trying to deal with living a life he has to keep secret from his family even though he's so proud of it. Madeline being awesome encouraged :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, just playing in Miami.

Michael froze, hearing his little brother's innocent question. What was he doing? Packing to leave home. Finally. For good. "What does it look like, Nate?"

"You just got back home." Nate pushed into Michael's room, dropping onto the bed and making the mattress - and Michael's suitcase - bounce. "You're not leaving again so soon, are you?"

How could he say this. "Um, yes." Michael was excited about his new job. The idea of being able to protect his country was amazing.

"You're smiling."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Nate glared up at him.

"No I'm - look, Nate, I've got a new job. A great new job. And I need to go get started on it."

The smell of cigarette smoke announced their mother at the door. "You are going to come home and visit, aren't you?"

Michael blinked a couple of times, turning to face his mom and smiling. "Of course, Mom. Just as often as I can."

It wasn't the first time he'd lied to his family. Michael figured it probably wouldn't be the last time, either.


End file.
